His Guardian, Her Prince
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Add Noctis as a coLd Prince, Lightning as a stoic SoLdier who guarded him and add a little romance between them. What we got? Lightis of course! Btw, its Vanille who did the math
1. Prolgoue

When I was daydreaming, suddenly this idea struck in my mind and I really wanted to make it in a story. Oh, btw, like usual, there'd be a warning

**Warning :**

Noctis would be a little OOC at this chapter. You'll see him tease Lightning around and MAKE A JOKE. Can u imagine that? Haha

And my story is an AU one, don't forget ^^

And last, but not least. I'm sorry about my grammar. I suck at that

Now, shall we go to the story then?

-x-

**His Guardian, Her Prince**

**Rating :** T

**Summary :**

Add Noctis as a cold Prince, Lightning as the best soldier and put a little attraction between them, what will happen? Love and Romance of course!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Prologue

~*~*~*~*~*~

Crystal Kingdom was a Kingdom that located in a deserted island. The people, however, were sociable. They were all friendly, kind towards each other, and would help each other, though there'd be some of them who didn't agree to that. The Kingdom called as a Crystal Kingdom because most of the house and everything inside the Kingdom was made of Crystal. It was so beautiful. The people would not afraid of crime because there's rarely of that and the sovereign had put many guards around the gate and in every part at the Kingdom.

The Kingdom was led by a King named King Caelum. Nobody knew their King first name, so, they always called him as King Caelum. The people didn't like him for some reason, yet the people still obeyed him. One thing his people like about him was that he didn't put a high tax for his people. However, there's still something that they hated about him. It was that he never rejected a war. He would always join any war, if possible he would join as many war as he could at the same time. He never put his people in the war or even asked a volunteer from them. He would always choose the best soldiers from his country and put them in the line.

He had an heir, his only son that will soon replace him when he got old and when he thought his son was capable enough to take over the throne. His son name was **Noctis Lucis Caelum**. Noctis was famous with his stoic attitude and cold behavior towards someone. He also had a handsome face with mesmerizing blue eyes. His hair was a short tidy bluish grey. One thing that everyone would not miss when they saw him was his well built body and his handsome face. Everyone who had seen him would always say that he was the greatest creation made by God. He was perfect. Since Noctis was the only son, meaning he was the only heir and that's why his father would protect Noctis from any harm and would prepare Noctis to be capable for the throne soon enough. He gave Noctis the greatest soldier in their Kingdom, the best from others though it was a _**she**_, but she always did the best among the others. Of course, Noctis didn't want to be protected like some child especially by a merely woman. But soon, he found that he was attracted to his guardian, **Lightning Lockheart**.

Lightning Lockheart was the best soldier ever in her Kingdom. She had a long golden hair. Her friends wondered if her hair disturbed her or not because her hair was way too long for a soldier to have. She had a pair of beautiful green (or blue) eyes that was enrapturing. Within those, people could feel her kindness, her strength, her stubborn, her persistent, and a glance of sadness. Because of her appearance, peopled wouldn't believe such a lovely creature could do such a thing. She was really great in fighting. Nobody could match her ability of using weapon. She could really learn fast so that she was her lieutenant favorite.

The first time they met, she found him quite the same with the rumor that she had heard and she was somehow attracted to him for she wanted to know him more. He, on the other hand, found her quite amazing and he had to admit that she was really amazing and _beautiful_. Yet, he also found that she kind of closed herself for people _especially_ him and because of that, he found a new interesting to do except learning to rule the Kingdom, it was **Lightning Lockheart.**

-x-

_to be continued…_

-x-


	2. Chapter 1 : His Thoughts, Her Task

**Lol, tq for the reviews guys ^^**

**And anyway, the couple was Lightning and Noctis (Lightis) they are rock, aren't they? As for the rest, I was trying to make their story up, just read and see. **

**And you've been warned that Noctis would be a bit OOC for this story, hehehe. Please enjoy the story and don't forget to review ^^ **

-x-

**His Guardian, Her Prince**

**Rating :** T

**Summary :**

Add Noctis as a cold Prince and Lightning as a stoic soldier who guarded him. Put a little romance between them. What we got? Lightis of course. Btw, it's Vanille who did the math

-x-

Chapter 1

"**His Thoughts, Her Task"**

-x-

The famous Prince Noctis was sitting on a bench in his Kingdom's garden. He was staring at the sky, wondering what it'd be like to be the cloud or maybe just be a normal person with no such obligation like he did. As a prince, he had to put his Kingdom, his country more than anything else, **even** more than his own life. He was told once by his father

"_**Never will you think to have a feeling. It would bring you nothing but failure. Thou must remember one thing. Emotions are only for the weak and as a Royalty we 'are not' weak." **_

He didn't agree much with the statement, but he knew that it was quite true –if there's any emotion in him then it will obstruct all his actions, all his decisions and sure his father didn't want that. One thing that he was so curious with was if his father sure had no heart or feeling or emotion or whatever he called it, how could he ended up with Noctis' mother at the first place? He dared not to ask that question even though it was kind bothering him.

He let out a sigh before continuing to stare at the sky and having his own time for a moment before he would be needed as the prince for his country. Suddenly, when he was looking around the garden, he spotted a figure was running towards him. He smirked as he realized who it was. The figure ran towards him and slowly revealing itself. The figure was a guy with blonde hair, wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt, covered with sleeveless beige unbuttoned shirt. The blonde guy was holding his shotgun. As far as Noctis knew, Clyde, the blonde guy, always brought his shotgun everywhere, even people used to call him as _shotgun-guy_. Noctis just smiled softly when Clyde had been in front of the first.

Clyde took a breath after running with holding his shotgun. He smirked to Noctis and took a sit beside the latter. Noctis noticed that Clyde looked a bit **too **happy. Not that Noctis meant that Clyde was never happy, but that time, it was so different. He seemed very happy about something. Since Noctis was determined to know why and what caused it, he asked to Clyde.

"There's something that made you really happy?"

Clyde turned his head to face Noctis and smiled widely. "Well, I always happy, is there anything wrong with that?"

"Nah, there isn't, however, I think this time you are way _**too**_ happy." He emphasized the 'too happy' word and to his surprise, Clyde just grinned upon hearing the statement.

Noctis sighed. He knew that he wouldn't get anything from Clyde if the latter had put on that grin, so, he decided to continue his activity before, _wishing_. Well, one thing that he hoped was going to happen in his life. If being a normal teenage guy was far too possible to be happened, then sure it wouldn't be hard for him to wish that there'd be something that would interest him in doing his obligation. Little did he know that his wish was going to be happened, something that he wasn't aware with _yet_.

-x-

The soldiers were all practicing in the field, preparing for the next battle that they would join, improving their strength. Among those soldiers, one could tell there's someone that was different from the others. How could not? She was the only girl among them and not to mention that she was one of the best soldiers ever that had been _created_. She was practicing with a guy with black hair and had a scar on his left eyes. Everybody could tell by their move that they were the best from the soldiers. They were so skillful in using weapon and their ability with swords was among others. However, being a girl she was, she had her weakness too and she hated to admit that but she found that the saying about woman was not stronger than man was true, but she was determined to prove that wrong.

Their fighting almost ended, he had already been cornered and she was about to win when suddenly both of them heard a clap. They turned their head to see their head was watching their match practice before. They stopped. She put back her sword while helping him to stand up. Their head had a blonde hair and was still attractive despite his old ages. People could tell that he was almost look alike her, but they thought it _might_ be their feeling.

"Sir." They said in union and bowed to him. The blonde guy didn't say anything, he just put his hand in front of him and they stood up again, facing him directly.

"Lightning." He said as he invited her to follow him. "Malchus, you continue your practice." The scar guy, Malchus, nodded and turned around to find another matching partner, yet he knew that no one was capable for him, _except_ her, _except_ Lightning.

Lightning followed her general quietly. No one seemed to make any conversation. It wasn't their style, though, to have a conversation easily. After all they _were_ head and soldier. Nothing much could be said between of them. When they had reached his room, he stood in front of her and stared at her green eyes before let out a sigh. He turned around and went to his shelf to take a stack of papers. She was thinking of what those papers for, but she couldn't find an answer for that, so, she just waited in silence.

"I see that you are improving, Lightning." He said calmly and backed at her.

"Sir yes Sir." She shouted that firmly. He turned around only to find her staring at him with sad eyes.

"Don't call me sir when we are both alone, Lightning." He said softly.

She loosened up a bit and said, "Yes, _**father**_." He smiled for a moment before shaking his head.

"Well, certainly Cloud is much better, Light because maybe the wall has ears to eavesdrop our conversation." He said again more calmly than before.

Nobody knew that they he was her father and otherwise. They hid that very well. They hid that because Lightning didn't want that people thought that she got her position now because of her father. She wanted them to know that she got it by her own effort. He, on the other hand, didn't want her being as his daughter burdened his way, so then they decided for her to use her mother's family name. One thing that shouldn't be brought to their conversation was her mother. She didn't remember anything of her mother and he didn't want to tell her too. She knew that there's something hidden between all of this and she noticed every time she asked him about her mother, he would look so sad and vulnerable. Knowing that, she decided not to ask that anymore. Moreover, she often found on certain dates, he would look so happy yet sad at the same time like he was celebrating something but the person that he wanted to share with was not there.

The silence had bored enough with them, so, it decided to go away. "There's a new task for you." He said calmly, staring at her, at his _**own daughter**_.

"Which is?" She asked, she raised her eyebrows to show how she was curious.

"This came directly from the King." He showed her the papers and gave them to her. She received them and read. The papers were filled of the Prince activities, about his schedule, about his studying, about his friends and whatsoever, you named it. She scanned the papers to read the point of those. Then suddenly something struck out her mind. She looked at him, a bit confused and afraid that what she thought might be true. He smiled and folded his hands on his chest. He raised his eyebrows and asked, "So?"

"Don't dare to tell me that I'm right." She said with a worry tone.

"And that is?"

She waited for a moment and he didn't seem to give an answer. "That I've to be the Prince's Guardian." She said that at last and she felt weird mentioning the last part of the sentence. She didn't like that idea. She just hoped that he would smile and told her that it was just a joke, or anything but truth. But, she was wrong, he didn't do that, he didn't even smirk and say that it was only her imagination. Then it might be the truth, she must **GUARD** the prince for God sake.

"You pointed that out faster than I thought." He sat at the edge of his desk and found her still staring in disbelieved. She didn't want to say that but it had happened and for God sake it was true. Damn! She hated that. She didn't want this task ever. She didn't wish that she would get it too.

"Then why me?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulder, "Well, the King order was simple. He needs a very bright, young and strong soldier to guard his only son." _'His only heir'_ he wanted to add that but he scratched that. "And that made me thought of you, Light. And if you ask why not Malchus, I'll say that he is not really capable of doing that besides he is still wounded from the last battle."

There's a 'Tsck' coming out from Lightning's mouth. She thought, _'Wounded, eh? From what I can tell, he doesn't look like a wounded person.'_

It looked like he could know what she was thinking. After all, it wasn't really that hard to guess your own daughter's thought right? Yeah, right. "Well, the King will not accept a wounded soldier to guard his son even though that soldier is strong."

She glared at him. "If I say no?" she asked, raising both her eyebrows.

"The King would not like that." He answered with a bit playfully tone. She hated when she was being cornered by this kind of situation. She sighed and took the papers and turned around. Before leaving the room, he asked, "So, your answer is?"

She didn't answer, only waving her right hand, which was holding the papers, and said good bye to him then closed the door harshly. He smirked. He put both his hands on his desk and sat on his desk. "Well, I guess I'll take that as a yes then." He smiled softly and then staring to the sky.

When he was left alone like that, he would always remember about the past and it would always make him sad. Sometimes, it could bring him tears liked what he did _right now_.

-x-

The prince was walking in the hall with his so called best friend, Clyde, when he noticed there's a certain blonde, with a little strawberry color, hair girl was walking towards them. She looked so…he couldn't say that word. He stared at her from her head 'till toe and found no wrong in her, she was damn too…He scratched that word from his mind and continued to walk, ignoring that he was actually being glared by her. He turned his head to Clyde and talked to the latter but being ignored. Clyde noticed that girl and whispered to Noctis.

"She's beautiful, no?" Damn! Noctis thought. Clyde had just said the word! Damn it, how could he say that so easily? He was so envied with Clyde for the latter could spit out his mind so easily, not afraid that he might hurt someone. Hell, Noctis knew that Clyde would not hurt someone by his words, because he was very good to put that in words.

"Whatever, Clyde. Just ignored her, okay?" Noctis tried to gain his friend's consciousness back, but it was to no avail.

"Why haven't I seen her before? I should ask her name then." Before he could go to her, he fell that someone was grabbing his hand tightly so that he couldn't move. He turned around only to find Noctis was glaring at him.

"Don't disturb her, Clyde. Can't we just continue our walk? We're going to be late, you know? And I don't like to be late, do I?" He said that coldly and could make Clyde felt a bit shivered. He nodded slowly and continued to walk with Noctis to the Study Room.

-x-

Lightning was very angry, infatuated to add. How could he put her on such a task? Couldn't he put her in something better? Sure, that he had mentioned it was for the bright, young and strong soldier, but it might also be his own compliment so that she would gladly accept that. Well, he was definitely wrong. She didn't like that. Never!

It was not that she hated the Prince. She meant, how could she hate him when she barely knew him? However, she just didn't like the idea that she had to guard a merely Prince. She knew she was strong and if the Prince dared to say the otherwise, she would show him how wrong he was. And she wanted to know why she agreed with the task at first? Ah yeah, it was because her father, Cloud seemed very keen for her to take that task. Second, she was going to show that she was the best soldier despite her being woman and last, she wanted to know more about the Prince. It was strange for her to have such feeling, for wanting to know more about someone.

Well, speaking of the devil, there he was walking with his so called best friend, Clyde. She could see that he was walking from the garden and from what she had scanned before from his schedule. That time, he was going to Study Room and study about the Kingdom rules or something. She stared at him, glaring in fact, for a moment after he looked to her long enough like he was scanning her from head 'till toe.

She knew his friend, Clyde, was a cheerful guy and didn't know how the two could get along together. She saw that Clyde wanted to get to her, but was being stopped by Noctis' glare. She was glad enough that she wasn't going to be asked anything from him.

They were passing each other in the hall, yet no one greet each other. They were strangers for each other at that time and little did they know that the destiny had bored enough with their feeling that it decided to do its own way. Until the time had come, they'd be both walking in their own path.

-x-

_To be continued…_

-x-


	3. Chapter 2 : His Plan, Her Feeling

**Guys, I'm sorry that took me long enough to update this chapter. I hope you guys still read this story though and I'd like to wish you all**

"**Merry Christmas 2009"**

**Gbu all ^^**

**Let's go to the story, shall we?**

**His Guardian, Her Prince**

**Rating :** T

**Genre : **Romance/Drama

**Summary :**

Add Noctis as a cold Prince and Lightning as a stoic soldier who guarded him. Put a little romance between them. What we got? Lightis of course. Btw, it's Vanille who did the math

-x-

Chapter 2

"**His Plan, Her Feeling"**

-x-

Noctis was very surprised when suddenly he heard that his father wanted to have a conversation with the former. He was surprised because his father barely had a conversation with the former. Without any hesitation, he walked to his father's chamber. While he was walking, he was wondering what his father was going to talk about. Could it be about political issue again? Or about his engagement to that Stella princess or something? Nah, Noctis shouldn't think about that now. Better he arrived at his father's chamber on time. He knew better than made his father angry.

When he had arrived in front of the chamber, he knocked the door. His father told him to come in and so he did that. He saw his father was standing in front of the window and Noctis could only see his father's back. "Did you ask for my arrival, Your Highness?" Even though Noctis was the prince and it means he was his father's son, he was told to still call his father by 'Your Highness'.

King Caelum turned around upon hearing his son's voice. He stared at his own son. Scanning him from head 'till toe. He never expected time would travel so fast. His 'little' boy had turned into a very fine and good looking man. He cleared his throat then walked to nowhere. He was wandering around.

"Is there anything that you want with me, Your Highness?" asked Noctis again. This time with the cold tone he usually had.

King Caelum turned around to face his own son. He smirked. "Well, can't I see my own son? Should there be any reason when I just want to meet my own son?"

Noctis made a 'tsck' because he knew very well that the reason was not for real. He glared to his father. "Yeah, whatever." He murmured slowly.

"Noctis." His father called his name. Noctis looked up to see that his father was staring at him directly. "There's something that you should know."

"What is it, Your Highness?"

"I've assigned a great soldier to watch over you." His father said that calmly like it wasn't wrong.

Noctis couldn't believe what he had heard just now. Did his father just say a soldier to watch over him? Yeah, he did say that. If there's anything that Noctis hate, it was when he didn't know what's going on. "Excuse me?"

"You are a prince." His father started. "Especially since you are the only heir to the throne, there must be many who are after your life and I can't take that risk." Noctis raised both his eyebrows, questioning his own father. "So, I've come to this decision. I've talked with Cloud about this and he has already chosen a great soldier among the others to be your bodyguard."

"Father." It's the first time Noctis called King Caelum as father. But when he was about to interrupt, King Caelum put his hand, so, Noctis had to be silent again.

"No but, Noctis. I can't put your life in danger just because of your selfish wish." Noctis was silence. He knew that his father had a good reason about that, however, he just didn't like when his father took all decision without his knowing especially since it was about himself. Shouldn't he, at least, be given a choice before his father came to this decision?

King Caelum watched his own son carefully. He knew what his son was thinking and he knew that the latter was not into the idea, however, like he had mentioned before, he couldn't put any risk by letting his own son in danger. Even though, he looked like he didn't care, actually he was really scared if something happened to Noctis. After all, he was his son, the son of his and his beloved wife.

12 years had passed since his wife had passed away because of the illness and yet he couldn't forget about her. How could he forget? She was the only one who looked him as who he was not what he was. The one who taught him about love and the one who gave him Noctis, the heir to his throne, his own son.

"Forgive me, Your Highness. However, I don't find it is necessary for me to have such a bodyguard to watch over me. Besides, I can watch over myself and I don't know if there's anyone who is capable enough to guard me. What I'm intending to say is."

"There's no one stronger than you, is that right?" His father interrupted him before the latter could finish the sentence. Noctis nodded to that statement. As a prince, he sure had been taught to be strong and that made him the strongest among all the others. Though, there's Cloud who was still capable to fight him.

"Well, I do realize about that." His father sighed. "I've asked Cloud about that and he has given me his choice." He took out a brown envelope from his desk, gave it to Noctis. Noctis received it reluctantly and opened it. There he found the detail of the soldier, unfortunately, got that 'honor' job. Noctis found that as a surprise because the soldier sure had a great score in some battle and there's another surprise. When he saw the picture, it was the girl whom he saw walking out from Cloud's room before, the girl who, surprisingly, had taken his interest.

Noctis was to focus in reading the data of the girl that he didn't notice a sly smirk appeared on his father's face. A smirk that was telling everyone that his plan was working. He should give his gratitude to Cloud for choosing the right one for his son. Well, he thought that the game was about to begin.

-x-

When Lightning got back to the practice field, Malchus has been questioning her about what Cloud had told her. She shrugged his shoulder and said that it was nothing special, just another task. Malchus knew the girl was lying, however, he decided not to ask anymore question because Lightning had the 'don't ask me again' face.

At practice, Lightning's mind seemed to be in somewhere else. She didn't concentrate in the practice. She even couldn't budge Malchus' attack, which previously she could avoid it. At this rate, Malchus decided to force Lightning to spit whatever it was out before he, accidentally, killed her in the practice.

"You know that people can kill you easily if you're not concentrating." Malchus' voice took Lightning back from her own mind. She looked up to see Malchus was taking a seat beside her. Her eyes quickly looked back at the others, who were training at that time. Even though, she didn't see, she could feel that Malchus was staring at her. His eyes showed some eagerness to know what exactly was going on with her. "Can you tell me what's going on here?"

"Huh?" asked Lightning with an innocent face she made. "What's wrong?"

"I'm the one who shall ask that question, Light. What's going on with you? Ever since you got back from Cloud's place, you're so not yourself. So, do tell me what's in your mind right now."

Lightning didn't want to bring up the topic, however, she knew that Malchus would never give up until he got the answer. That leaving Lightning no choice. She sighed. "I don't know what's going on with me either. It just…Cloud gave me a new task."

"I've heard that."

"The task isn't what I expected." Lightning continued slowly. She looked hesitated whether to continue this or not.

"Do surprise me."

"Unfortunately for me, I've been assigned to be the prince bodyguard." After gaining a lot effort, she could manage to say that.

"Oh, I see." Malchus seemed to take that calmly…or not? "Wait a minute. Did you say that you're being assigned as the prince's bodyguard? As the Noctis prince, the son of King Caelum, the heir to this Kingdom? That Prince?" asked Malchus in disbelieved. He was surprised by the news he had just heard before.

Lightning nodded reluctantly. Her eyes showed some kind of unwillingness. Malchus didn't know what he should tell to the girl in front of him. Every sane soldier would be very happy if they got this task and here she was, looking like she had lost from a battle. Shouldn't she at least be excited about it? Hell, if Malchus were in her shoes, he would, perhaps, cried in happiness.

"And why, should I say, you look so sad?" asked Malchus carefully.

Lightning was taken aback by the question. Yeah, Malchus was right. Why should she be sad when the task, which was given to her, was everyone's dream? If they could guard the prince, that meant they were qualified and trusted enough to even be the prince's bodyguard or so they said it. Lightning didn't know what to answer because in the very beginning, she never expected that to be happened. In other words, she didn't want to be given that task.

"I don't know either, Malchus. I just…" Lightning's face looked so sad that made Malchus decided it's time for him to stop pushing her like that. He rubbed Lightning's head slowly. "I'm sorry. If there's something that you want to share, you know where to do that, right?" Lightning smiled and nodded in understanding. Then, it's decided. They're going to continue that practice and Lightning promised that she wouldn't think about her task anymore, not until the day where she had to meet the prince came.

-x-

Today was going to be the day where she met the prince and being introduced to the prince. She had heard some rumor about the prince. That before her, there're many others who were assigned to be his bodyguard, yet until now they were MIA or so what they had been told. She tried to calm herself many times. It was just another introduction, she shouldn't be nervous, right? Yeah, however, what she thought and what she did totally different.

"Here we are." Cloud said to Lightning as he opened the chamber with his right hand. They walked into the chamber carefully. Lightning took that time to scan the room, to see if it was safe for her to come in or not. She saw that he room was no different with the others, simple yet elegant.

There stood the so called prince and the king of the country. When they have arrived closer enough, both Cloud and Lightning bowed. The King laughed and told them to stand up. "I see, so she is the chosen one, right Cloud?" asked the King with a cheerful tone. However, Lightning could sense that there's something behind the tone and she knew that her father noticed that too.

"Yes, Your Highness. Her name's Lightning Lockheart." Saying her name made Cloud looked a bit sad and Lightning noticed that sudden change of expression.

"I see, so, you are the daughter of Tifa Lockheart then." The King nodded as to say that he understood. Lightning just smiled sheepishly. She tried to avoid the prince. His blue eyes kept looking her in many ways and that made Lightning felt uncomfortable.

The King gave a sign for his son to walk closer. Noctis sighed before walking to his father's side. "I assumed you have known my son, Noctis Lucis Caelum." Noctis nodded his head a little just as a greeting, which Lightning noticed and replied by nodding back too.

"So, I guess, while Cloud and I have something to talk, both of you can go back to your place." Noctis and Lightning ,reluctantly, walked out from the room. Of course, Noctis went out first then followed by Lightning. After they were gone, King Caelum and Cloud still looked to the door, where both the teenagers had gone.

"Is there anything that you want to discuss with, Lucious?" asked Cloud like a murmur, but Lucious –the kIng- could hear that clearly.

"Sometimes I wonder how you could know my name, Cloud." Lucious replied with a smirk. Cloud smirked back to the question when he turned to face the king. "I've known you long enough, Lucious."

-x-

Noctis took a long step to nowhere and Lightning still follow him around. Noctis felt irritated. It just liked he had been followed by some stalker or something. Noctis stopped, he turned around and shouted at her. "Could you at least stop following me?"

"I'm sorry. Even though I want that so much, I couldn't avoid my own task." Lightning replied calmly.

Noctis was supposed to be calm, cold and emotionless. Yet, now here he was, feeling irritated, couldn't control his anger and that's because of this creature. Then suddenly an idea struck his mind. Lightning noticed that. She didn't feel good for whatever it was. The prince walked closer to her and that made Lightning moved back until she hit the wall.

Noctis put both his hands beside Lightning on the wall that made her couldn't go anywhere. "So, you're supposed to guard me right?" Lightning nodded hesitantly. Whatever it was in the prince's mind, she knew that wasn't going to be alright. "That means you can't hurt me, is that true?" He whispered to her ear making her shivered. Not once in her life she felt this kind of thing. She didn't even know what it was called yet she knew it wasn't good. Lightning nodded again slowly. She could still feel the prince's breath on her ear. Noctis leaned closer again to her. Lightning sensed that it was no good. She decided to bow down and quickly escaped from those hands. Now, she was standing beside the prince.

Noctis smirked. This girl kept more and more interesting. Well, looks like he would have something to play with and he was sure that, that year wouldn't be so boring with Lightning Lockheart at his side.

On the other hand, Lightning looked calm, though inside she felt really nervous. If she was going to be at this prince's side for God knows how long, she didn't sure if she could survive. She prayed that God would help her. It's like she was facing the devil itself. The devil that disguised as an angel.

-x-

_To be continued…_

-x-

eL : So, guys, what do you think?

Clyde : Why don't I have my appearance here? TT^TT

eL : Shut up, you'll have it when it's your turn.

Clyde was crying at the back.

Light : You sure now how to break someone, huh?

eL : Lightning! –hugged Lightning tightly-

Light : ugh, get off of me! Help! –struggling for help

Snow : Well, I guess since eL and Light are busy with the 'hugging' thing. I'd like to ask you guys to leave a review for eL and eL is terribly sorry for the late update and for the OOCness in this story. Enjoy reading (:

**Luph u all**

**eL-ch4n**

**~Hav a nice Christmas~**


	4. Chapter 3 : Her Suspicious, His Interest

**Warning :**

Grammatical errors, AU fic, and a little OOC especially Noctis.

**AN :** Okay, I hope this longer chapter can make you all forgive me? Lol, enjoy reading ^^

-x-

**His Guardian, Her Prince**

**Rating :** T

**Genre : **Romance/Drama

**Summary :**

Add Noctis as a cold Prince and Lightning as a stoic soldier who guarded him. Put a little romance between them. What we got? Lightis of course. Btw, it's Vanille who did the math

-x-

Chapter 3

**"Her Suspicious, His Interest"**

-x-

The next day, Lightning felt so exhausted. She prayed for God, hoping that she could get through that day. Gosh, how she loved to pass the day like she did before this _mess_ came. It looked so easy. The job, she meant. But, it was not as simple as it looked like. After made sure the prince had gotten to his room and he had no chance to sneak, she decided to go back to her room (which only next to him and divided by a big teak door, which can only be opened by both sides) –after confirmed by Cloud. Her task was only guiding him when he was doing his usual activity at daylight. Night, however, it was Cloud's turn. That made Lightning wondered why she was being assigned at the first place?

The day before was not very good, if she could add, it was far more than good, it was horrendous! God _knows _why suddenly the prince – Noctis – was out of his character. He kept bugging her all the time and top of all, he TEASED her! Gosh, if she knew better, maybe it was a replica of him. But, hell, who care? She just had to bear with it in order to complete her task.

_'There had to be something wrong.'_ thought her. Or, Lightning, maybe there was a good reason why the prince did not behave like he _should_ have.

That morning she just woke up from her sleep, sitting on the edge of her bed. She put one hand to massage her forehead. God, she prayed that that day could pass by. She looked so deep in her thought. In her mind, she was blaming her loveable dad. _Thanks _to him, she was in this mess.

"Hah, it's no use." She said it slowly. A sigh came out from her mouth. After staying in that position for few minutes, she stood up abruptly. She told herself there was no use to regret about her situation. What she needed to do now was to live with it. _Next time_, she said to herself, _I'll make sure he couldn't do whatever he like_. Then after that, she prepared herself before she went back to her stupid job.

Before she went to take a bath, she could sense that someone was inside the prince's room. The step was heavy, so, she guessed it must be a guy and it was definitely not her father's. She became on guard, carefully eavesdropping to the door. Perhaps that was a _threat_ for the prince. Sigh, since when did she care for the prince anyway? _Well, guess it can't be helped. After all I was assigned for this task. _Then she did the unbelievable thing ever, she was eavesdropping for god's sake! And it was the first time she felt relief when she heard that the steps were belong to his _lovely _friend, Clyde.

She wanted to continue her preparation that day until she heard her name's being mentioned by him and it didn't take too long for her to realize that she was being talked in the next room.

_'That brat. Did he do that in purpose? Geez, he knows I can hear him very clear from my room, can't he?'_

But hell was she going to do anything to stop him for doing so. Besides, it could be useful for her. Well, who knows she might well use it as a threat for the prince too? And for the first time in her life, she _loved_ her father for giving such task to her.

-x-

Noctis was very tired, true, but at the same time, he felt this thrilling thing and he knew the reason behind all this. He was getting up from his bed, when somebody knocked his door. The knocking kept growing because he had not yet opened it nor he was intending to. He was still exhausted from the last day's activity. It's never easy to be a prince, you know. The knocking kept on because the person behind the door grew impatient. Noctis swore he would _kill_ whoever that bastard was. **Yet**, he knew who was behind the door.

Still growling, he stood up from his bed, rubbing his head. He walked to the door and opened it to reveal someone that he had expected to come, none other than his friend, Clyde. A sly smirked was attached on his friend's face and Noctis didn't want to know why.

"Can I come in?" asked Clyde with his usual playful tone. When there was no reply from the Prince, Clyde took that as a yes, so, he walked into the room.

A sigh came from the Prince. He closed the door reluctantly and turned around to find his best friend was sitting on the bed. "What are you doing at here?" asked Noctis with a hint of annoyance in his tone. He was obviously didn't like to be disturbed at that hour. Sure, he was expecting Clyde to come, but NOT that fast. He was still exhausted for God knows why.

"Quit the nonsense, Clyde." He rubbed his head as he stood in front of his best friends.

Clyde stood up then started wandering around. That just made Noctis felt irritated more. "So, see, I was going to your room just now when you asked me to. Then I found your room was empty, so, I asked the maid. She told me that your room has been moved to here. First, I was confused, you know? I mean, aren't these rooms supposed to be for newlyweds?"

Another silence came from Noctis. He didn't show interest with Clyde's statement. "Then suddenly, it hit me. You, Noctis Lucis Caelum, just got another new bodyguard, isn't it? But, I wondered again. If that is true, the bodyguard thing, why the hell they moved your room to here? And that is why I came to this conclusion."

Noctis raised his eyebrows to force Clyde to tell whatever the latter knew. "Perhaps, you are the one who asked it because you find **_she is_** amusing, right?" No reply from Noctis and that just made Clyde felt sure about his thoughts. A sly smirk appeared on his face. A smirk that he had when he won from the Prince. "So, I'm right, ain't i?" There was no reply came from Noctis again. "Can I guess who she is?" Another silence reply came from Noctis. It seemed that the Prince was in a very indescribable condition, nervous, anger, shyness, all mixed into one and his best friend knew about this. "It must be, the girl we met two days before right? The girl, who went out from Cloud's room, am I right?"

"Do you have to be so annoying, Clyde?" Now, a grin was attached on the Prince's friend's face.

"So, I'm right?" asked him once again just to be ignored by the Prince.

Noctis didn't care with his friend question until suddenly he realized something. The so called bodyguard of his was sleeping on the next room, probably already woke up and perhaps was listening to this conversation. So, an idea came to his mind, a very rare one. Because, see, it was never Noctis' style to have this **kind** of idea.

Clyde was watching Noctis' action every second and then he realized that there's something wrong with his friend. The prince was planning something and whatever it was, Clyde had a very **rare** feeling about it. "What do you have in your mind, Noctis?"

"Do you know her name, Clyde?"

A nod came from Clyde as an answer. "Yes, indeed I do. Her name is Lightning Lockheart, isn't she?"

There came **the** smile and Clyde knew what the Prince was going to do. "Please tell me, I'm wrong." Clyde whispered only to be heard by the Prince.

"And that is?" This was the time when Clyde wished that he didn't have to see Noctis' smirk. Because the last time the latter smirked, it ended bad for Clyde. "This is stupid." Clyde murmured softly.

"So, I see, you know what I'm talking about, aren't you?"

When there was no reply from his friend, Noctis knew that Clyde knew what they were talking about there. For reason that only God, Clyde and him knew, he smiled. And that was when he thanked God for being a prince.

-x-

She was infuriated. No, mad was the perfect word to describe her feeling right now. After hearing a weird conversation between her so called Prince with his lovely friend, Clyde. Whatever they were talking about just now was no good to her. Somehow, she managed to conclude that they were talking about her. What it was, she didn't know, but hell, she **knew** she wouldn't like it.

After preparing all her stuff, she walked to the door. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Have a nice sleep, bodyguard?" Speaking of the devil, there he was, standing with his usual cloth. Difference was there's a smirk plastered on his face while his friend was standing behind wearing an indescribable face.

"What do you want?" She hissed slowly and closed the door behind her. This was the time she hoped she had patient like her father had.

Noctis just shrugged his shoulder to answer her question, which just led her to anger. "Can't I pick my own bodyguard?" asked him with his usual cold tone, however, Lightning realized there's a hint of _happiness_.

"Is it just my feeling or I think, he is a bit…happy?" asked Lightning in her own mind. She shook her head to remove that stupid thought about him. She better got ready for her job that day. "I hate to ask this, but is he going to follow you too?" asked Lightning, feeling a bit irritated. She pointed to Clyde, eventhough she knew that somehow it wasn't polite. After all, Clyde wasn't any **ordinary** friend. He was the son of the King's Counselor. She was going to die if the one she pointed wasn't Clyde.

Like usual, Clyde just smirked, but this time Lightning could see that there's something wrong. Geez, what happened with her? Why the hell did she suddenly feel sensitive to all her surroundings? She muttered some cursed under her breath which was fortunately not loud enough to be heard by the lads.

So, for the rest of the day, Noctis was accompanied by his best friend and his new interest. Well, it seemed that everything just went as he _planned._

-x-

The day went, or so she would like to call it, well. Besides being teased by the Prince, having your clothes wet because of his INTENTION, and getting scolded by her father for her ignorance, she had a very _well_ day. Yeah, after all this was what she was going to get through when she agreed to be assigned for this task. Why would she agree anyway? Oh yeah, she remembered now. Her father was so persistent and she was going to show the Prince that woman could do man's thing too. And hell was she going to prove it. The questions now were 'when' and 'how'.

Fortunately for her, the Prince decided that day should end and both of them should take a rest. So now here she was in her room feeling so exhausted. There was when a time she wished to God that she could rewind the time, so, she could refused the task or maybe when she didn't have to have Cloud as her father. Feeling helpless, she let out another big sigh. Ever since she accepted the mission, she always felt tired.

"Geez, what's so wrong with me?" She hissed softly afraid it might be loud enough for the Prince, who was living next door, to hear it. She rubbed her head, trying to find an answer for a question that she, herself, didn't know either. God, how she really needed a miracle.

Then, here came the time when God decided to grant His people's wish.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She looked through the door, seeing that the sky was already so dark. She wondered who it was coming at such a late hour. A bit irritated and reluctant, she stood up from her bed to walk to the door.

Before opening it, she took a deep breath and prayed that whoever it was, it would not ruin her day anymore. And to her _relief_, she found no sight of the Prince with his friend or her father. What or who she found was a young girl of nineteen with her long red – almost orange – hair tied up in ponytails. Her green eyes were sparkling in amusement. Her voice was a bit high pitch and cheerfulness was obviously inside her tone. "Lightning!"

Okay, maybe that wasn't really what she wished that time, but maybe this girl would help Lightning to get through her problem. Oh, how God really _loves _her!

-x-

Far, far away from the Crystal Kingdom, there was a Kingdom called Tenebrae. The kingdom was called by it because the period between the day and the night was too much different. Almost everyday the sky was dark eventhough it was just noon. So, there Tenebrae came from (1). The Kingdom was led by a young King, who just reached his twenty seventh birthday last month. It was because the King's father was died because of the war and his mother passed away because of the illness that attacked his entire Kingdom. His sister almost died of it. Did I just mention sister? Yes, I did.

Meet **Stella Nox Fleuret, **younger sister of the Tenebrae King, **Rufus Shinra**. They had different surname because Stella used her father's while Rufus used his mother's. They didn't know why, but it just like that for as long as they could remember.

So, fortunately for Stella, she could get over with the illness. Thanks to the Kingdom's healer, **Aerith Gainsborough**. By the time she arrived at the queen, it was too late. The queen had already passed away, however, the princess' condition was different. If Aerith arrived a moment later, it would have been a great loss for both the Kingdom and the King Rufus himself.

That day, Rufus decided to call his own sister because he had to talk with her about her _engagement_. Rufus let out a big sigh. He just didn't know how to confront her and tell her about this. Yes, she was kind. Yes, she loved him. And yes, she was also polite. But, when it comes about her and her engagement, she will be very strict and somehow…rebellious. Rufus knew why. Because when it came to engagement, it meant her life, her future. After all, Stella was just another human who wished for freedom.

"Rufus, the maid say you want to talk with me?" asked Stella with her soft voice. She had just arrived. Her pure white dress was dirtied at some place and Rufus knew that she had just been at the garden again.

"Did you just go to the garden, Stella?" Rufus ignored his sister question and instead shoot her with another question.

Hearing garden just made Stella blush. Either it was about her being caught by her brother or because of another reason. Rufus just didn't want to know which one was truth or even to know the other reason was because if he _does_, he will so very called mad. "Stella, how many times should I tell you not to step into the garden anymore?"

This was when the polite princess turned into the rebellious one. "You don't have to. Because, my dear brother, I don't see any harm to step into the garden, except there's something that you are hiding from me." She answered her brother's question sarcastically. She would never understand the reason behind his strange behavior. Why did he have to be mad everytime she went to the garden? There's nothing harm about it right? "Alright, are we going to discuss about me went to the garden or is there anything else to discuss. Because if we don't, I-"

Before she finished her sentence, he had cut her. He stood from his throne, walking slowly to his only family. "Stella." He began with a very soft tone.

She knew that tone. He used it whenever there's something involved her and when she wouldn't be going to like the conversation. Somehow, she knew what her brother was going to tell her about. Of course, it will be about her engagement to the _Prince from Crystal Kingdom,_ whom she even had not yet met and from what she heard from the rumor, she believed she would not going to like him. It was not her attitude, but it couldn't be help, could it? After all, her heart _had belonged_ to someone else, someone, who wasn't far away like the Prince, someone, who always comforted her when she need, someone to trust. That someone was the only person she could be herself, not as the perfect princess, not as the polite sister, NO, but as Stella itself! And, yes, Stella was aware that that someone was the reason why her brother was mad everytime she went to the garden.

"Brother, I don't." She stated slowly, but it was to no avail. Whether she liked it or not, the agreement had been made. She was just going to be another victim of this political game.

"I'm sorry, Stella. The King has agreed to it and soon, your engagement with Prince Noctis from Crystal Kingdom is going to be held. The preparations have been made."

Slowly, her vision was blurred because her eyes were wet. He had to see her cry like that, but it couldn't be helped. He had to do this or else, Stella might really fall for that _brat_ and he wouldn't let that happen. God knew what the brat was after. Yes, Rufus knew that that _brat_ was just after her position.

"How could you? This is my life you're talking about, Rufus. It's easy for you to apologize. After all, you're not the one who is in my shoes!" She tried her best to hold her tears, but her purples eyes already showed the sadness she had inside. Before Rufus could manage to get close to her, Stella had turned around and ran, yes, ran to wherever her feet would take her to even it meant went to _hell_.

Slowly, his tears rolled down from his beautiful emerald eyes. He touched the salty liquid softly. "I'm sorry, sis." He whispered softly only to be heard by the wind, which blew softly at that time.

The truth was, it was no one mistake, not Rufus' not Stella's, not everyone. It just what the destiny wanted it to be, IF, you believed in destiny for sure, but if you _are not_, then just say it was a very bad coincidence for all of them. It was just a prelude. Everything soon will be revealed. But now, let all of them took their rest. They had done well that day. Now, let the moon to take over the sun's job, so, all of them could prepare themselves for tomorrow.

**-x-**

**_To be continued…_**

**-x-**

(1) : eL wasn't really sure if Tenebrae came from that. However, eL found in some websites telling that Tenebrae means 'dark' or 'shadow' in Latin, so, there came the concept. Lol

Clyde : Somehow, I don't really feel happy eventhough you have decided to put me on this chapter.

eL : Why so? I mean, you got what you want right?

Clyde : Yes and no. Yes that I finally appeared in your story. No, because…

eL : - waiting for Clyde's reply –

Clyde : Because you didn't pair me up with Vanille just yet. No! Vanille! – ran to wherever Vanille was.

eL : - sweatdropped – Gosh, what happens with him anyway?

Cloud : I think you better get back to the topic before you go too far **again**.

eL : Geez, you don't have to be so tensed like that Cloud.

Cloud glared to eL that made eL felt shivered.

eL : Alright, alright, you don't have to glare like that just because I haven't put you with Tifa. – grinning when eL see Cloud was blushing (yay! Banzai) - Okay, guys, I would like to thank you all for your reviews.

**worldreminiscence **:

Clyde : - suddenly appeared – thank you for your reviews. And I am very happy you put me in it ^^ Oh, please don't die first. Don't you want to see me in the next chapters? – puppy eyes – Because eL has promised to put me more for the next chapters

eL : Cut it off Clyde, why did you suddenly appear? And when the hell did I promise that?

Clyde : You did!

eL : Hmm…nope, I don't remember.

Clyde : You did. I swear you did, eL! Don't lie to me no more!

eL : err…I'm pretty sure I didn't make promise like that.

Clyde : NO, eL is so cruel! – running once again to God knows where –

Noctis : - appeared from nowhere – you're cruel, you know?

eL : - grinning – Yeah, I know, it just fun to tease him.

Noctis just let out a sigh.

**Oxybusy : **

Noctis : I'm not mean, the author do though.

eL : I don't!

Noctis : You do!

eL : No, I don't!

Noctis : Yes, you do!

And so on and on

**Ken'yuu :**

Serah : Thank you for the review. Hope you will like this chapter and sorry for the long updates because eL suddenly got ill and lack of imagination. Yeah, and that's the excuses

eL : Serah, why did you decide to reply the review too?

Serah : Maybe because you're busy arguing with Noctis?

eL : Whatever, now shoo.

**XTiferethX:**

Lightning : I would like to say thank you in eL's presence because I think she is very busy right now. Yeah, the excuses had been mentioned by my sister's above, so, you can read it there.

eL : Lightning! If you are like that, the reviewer might run away. Please put a smile on your face like you did in front of Noctis!

Lightning : - blushing –

eL :There, it looks better.

**XxNight'XheartxX**

eL : Sorry, if I pronounced your name wrong, but it just if I put the (.) then your name will be spelled worse than this. So I'm really apologized for it. But, anyway, I just want to say thanks for reviewing and hope this chapter could be at your liking J

**Deviltrigger Dante** :

eL : Lightning, try to reply this one. Remember. Put your smile on your face.

Lightning : - trying very hard to put a smile – Thanks and sorry it takes forever for this creature – pointed to eL – to update this. Oh, by the way, I like your pen name. It cools, you know? – smiling –

eL : Now, now, that's not hard, is it?

Snow : Why can you be so cruel to me? You haven't had me in this chapter!

eL : don't worry, Snow. The first time you appeared, I promise you'll like it.

Snow : Yeah, and there goes the promise that soon you'll forget right?

eL : Psst…about that promise I made with Clyde?

Snow nodded as in understanding what the conversation was about.

eL : I remember about it. I just like to tease him, you know? Remember, this just between us.

Snow nodded once again.

eL : And if he knows, it will be because of you!

Snow nodded quickly to make sure eL didn't angry and quickly ran away to his beloved, Stella.

eL : Geez, what a day. Anyway, once again, I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. Well, I'm sorry I'm not really an active author. I don't want to make another excuse, so, I would just like to say I will update sooner, therefore, see you soon xP

**Luph u all**

**eL-ch4n**

**Review?**


End file.
